Southern Girl
by Karakin
Summary: Rogue thinks a bit about her old life in the south and moves on to think about her relationship with Gambit. One-Shot, Romy, Song fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Summery: Rogue listens to a song on the radio and thinks about how it seems to relate to her life in the south and her life now.**

**This is a One-shot and a Romy**

**Southern Girl**

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl_

**If only you knew. My life used to be so easy, well most of the time. Now it's so confusing. Back then I was just a southern girl now, I don't know what I am._  
_**

_The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
_

**Back then I would look up at the sky, hanging out with friends, we used to joke about love and life. What am I now am I still a southern girl or am I an X-men or a Goth or an untouchable. What am I?**

_  
I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like_

**I guess I've forgotten what it was like to just hang around with my friends and not have to worry bout hurting anyone.**

_**  
**To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful_

**But I have one person I can talk to. I southern guy like me. He makes me feel beautiful no matter what.**

_**  
**Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you  
_

**I can't believe I found him, sometimes I still think it's a dream.**

_**  
**You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away_

**When I'm around him all my walls come down. Every wall, every face I've ever put on to keep people away comes down when he's near me. Everything else around me fades away when he's there.**

_  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
_

**How unafraid he is of my powers, how much I know he would do for me makes it hard to breath. To believe there is someone in the world like that and I can't believe I found him.**

_  
Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right_

**I forgot what it was like to love and to be loved. Just to be held in another persons arms, it makes me what to stay with him forever and never move from that spot for the rest of my life.**

_**  
**Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you_

**I feel beautiful when I'm with him, I can where anything I want, say anything I want and he'll always be there._  
  
_**_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
_

**If it wasn't for him I don't know what would have happened. He saved me and protected me like no one else could, not Scott or the professor or even Logan, Kurt or kitty. Around him I can be myself and never have to worry.**

_  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you_

**My walls can come down, I don't have to worry about my powers or battles or anything as long as I'm with him. He's the light at the end of the tunnel and he saved me. I love him.**

&&&&&&&

**Well there's my one-shot about Rogue and her thoughts on Gambit. I know it sucks but hey it was something that popped into my head and I just had to write it.**

**Please review. Thank you for reading my fic. **


	2. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
